Heart To Heart
by Covert Affairs Intelligence
Summary: Using some ideas from the cast interviews. A Walkerson fic where Annie and Auggie decide they need a heart to heart.


I know from the cast interviews Auggie is going to have another relationship and so it Annie but ive always loved some annie and augge so... Also I saw from the interviews that a big question in this season is if its possible to keep your work and personal life separate so I hope you like this. Its not perfect I might come back later and some changes where necessary. Especially grammar but i wrote it in 45 minutes because i couldn't' get the idea out of my head.

"I think we should have a heart to heart, " Auggie declared that morning.

Annie rolled her eyes getting up from the couch. Auggie and her had only exchanged about ten sentences since she had gotten back from Hong Kong four days ago. "I think its a little late for that," She said flatly heading for the bathroom.

"Maybe I was wrong," The blonde whispered later that afternoon over a deathly silent dinner, "I think we should try that heart to heart."

Auggie nodded not offering to start. Annie stayed silent too, she had been through so much in such a few short month that she had built walls even bigger than before. Before Auggie could easily brake down her walls, but now she was afraid even he might not be enough. She wanted to talk, but she could not until she felt safe.

No sooner than she thought it she was in Auggies arms craning around to see his eyes while his hands protectively hugged her close.

"Where do we start?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Wherever we need to," He let out softly his breath tickling her neck.

The words seem to fly out of Annies mouth faster than she had intend, but she knew it had to be said, "I lied to, well not really...and then I lied that other time too... I know I should have, but... I just thought... It was so hard... I love you...," Auggie had tried to keep up, but even he was having a hard time comprehending her jumbled speech, "Did you even understand any of that?"

"I love you too," He smiled and she buried her face in his neck so he could feel her smile back.

"What about the Mustang?" He asked a few minutes later as Annie began washing dishes.

"You said you could feel me smiling, but I wasn't smiling. On the way home from Stockholm Danielle mentioned something about my voice changing with you. I didn't think about it too much until the plane ride over and I realized how much I cared about you," She sighed.

It dawned on Auggie, "But you knew I was going to see... Parker so you didn't bring it up."

"I didn't want to mess up our friendship,but I realized I cared about you, loved you even, a lot longer before you did, and it hurt seeing you with Parker. Thats why I said what I did in Barcelona I, I lied when you asked why I came back up the stairs. I dont know what I said, but I meant to say that I care about you and thats why I came back up the stairs, not because your blind, but becuase I would have no matter what because I care more about you that intel."

Auggie began to speak but Annie was still talking, "And I know I have a funny way of showing it, a terrible way of showing. First running to Russia when you asked me to come home and then doing this and,"

This time Annie was cut off, "Annie I care about you too. I don't risk myself more than once to not care about you. I was just, please ignore the pun, blind to the fact that I loved you. I have cared about since I met, and I don't why I didn't tell you before. I thought if I dated other people and pushed it so far back it might not be noticeable. While I realized how bad that hurt you it hurt me too. It hurt to not have you there to talk to and confide it."

"I think we were both so caught up in our lives and being in different positions neither of us, mainly me took the time to actually talk to one another. I know you weren't there to see me when you had been captured, but I think it finally dawned on me just how much I really loved you then. After that was Barcelona and I was so hurt by what you said I sorta threw myself in work, and didn't really catch up to see how things were with Parker until it was too late," Annie said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Then you got shot," Auggie started the next chapter, "This was the point I knew I needed you, knew I loved you. Thats why once you were back and started throwing yourself in Lena stuff I got nervous. When you went to Russia I asked you to come home even though I knew you weren't going to. It was because I needed to tell you that I need you. Annie I haven't ever needed anyone before, but I need you."

"Then there was Khaild and before that felt over Henry had come with the file. I couldn't say no. I was already so mixed up and going on empty. I have to say curiosity got the best of me. I knew Joan and Arthur weren't bad so I let Henry think he was winning me over when I was really working against him. Then our relationship got put on a back burner so far back it might as well not have existed. I was trying to keep things straight it just didn't work, and I'm sorry," Annie finished lamely, "I'm so so sorry," Auggie held her as she cried for the first time in forever, she honestly couldn't remember when.

"It wasn't just you," He said finally, "I helped push it back and," He was going to go on but her sniffles stopped him.

"But, but me leaving me dy-dying that was alll me. And I shouldn't have done that not again, its just so hard to see you as boyfriend and then think about you as a handler. It works sometimes, but when I tell my handler I'm going to do something and do it its okay. When I tell my boyfriend its mean and cruel."

He couldn't deny the fact that he had felt hurt so he didn't object. Finally Annie spoke up, "Its just so hard to keep your personal life straight from your work life."

"It is," He agreed.

"But we've always been pretty good at hard we jsut have to find out if its possible," Annie finished and they sat contently in each others arms looking forward to the next chapter together.


End file.
